1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to an engine control apparatus having a variable valve operating mechanism and a hybrid vehicle equipped with such an engine control apparatus. More specifically, the present invention relates to an engine control apparatus that reduces an amount of HC emissions produced in a hybrid vehicle.
2. Background Information
Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2005-320911 discloses a technology in which the output of an engine of a hybrid vehicle is limited in accordance with an activation state of a catalytic converter provided downstream of the engine when hybrid vehicle is started. According to this publication, when the catalytic converter is in a non-activated state, a torque of the engine is set to zero and the vehicle is started into motion using output from a motor.